


the mystical shooter

by Fanfiction_Writer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Writer/pseuds/Fanfiction_Writer
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe heard a gunshot, and is trying to find the shooter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	the mystical shooter

Lucifer was watching the detective from afar at the precinct, when he got a shock from father Lewis, he was asking what he was doing, and he responded simply with “Watching the detective of course” “But why?” the father asked “cuz she's interesting and there's just something i don't understand, and I wanna know it”

“But why was father Lewis there?” Doctor Martin asked.

” I don’t know, I didn't ask.”

“Well, that was all for this time, see you next week” Doctor Martin said, and then Lucifer drove home. When he got home, shortly after the detective came. 

”Hey Lucifer, we can't do much about the case today so wanna do something?” she asked.” sure.” he said  
\--------  
While they were walking down the street Lucifer asked, “what's your favorite animal?”

”Well properly a Siberian husky, why?” she said. 

“Oh nothing, wait here,” he said, and then he went walking, and Chloe sat on the bench. A little while after he came back with a Siberian husky, Chloe was confused, but then he came over to her and said, ”It's for you” 

“What? Is it for me?” she asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Thank you, thank you,” she said, she was so happy that she hugged him and without letting go they looked at each other with this look they never have seen before in each other's eyes, when they heard a gunshot and lucifer was bleeding. He fell to the ground and everyone at the street was getting over to him. 

“No no no, I won't let you go,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever. Plz leave a commet. Thx in advance


End file.
